Forbidden Fruit
by vampira horchatera
Summary: [OneShot][Yaoi][Mylar] A veces, como sucedió con Zane, la mentira te absorbe hasta perderte en tu propio ego, y alguien nuevo surge de tu interior. El reencuentro había sido algo inesperado para ambos, como caído del cielo, quizás esta vez sería distinto.


**Título: FORBIDDEN FRUIT**

**Autora**: Vampira Horchatera

**Desclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la NBC UU ... TT Mohi-Mohi... joooo

**Rating**: NC-17

**Pairing**: Mylar (Mohinder/Sylar) . Si no te gusta el yaoi/slash, te invito a cerrar ventana

**Summary**: El reencuentro había sido algo inesperado, como caído del cielo sin que nadie lo llamara. Sylar se enfrentaba de nuevo a Mohinder, después de mucho tiempo sin contacto... A veces, como sucedió con Zane, la mentira te absorbe hasta perderte en tu propio ego, y alguien nuevo surge de tu interior.

**FORBIDDEN FRUIT**

Había sido difícil pero lo había logrado.

Había tenido que aguantar un largo viaje desde Méjico que ocupó mucho de su tiempo, aunque no se podía quejar, al fin y al cabo había recibido cierta ayuda, además su cabeza estaba hambrienta de esos poderes atrayentes.

Pero eso ya no importaba.

El reencuentro había sido poco esperado, fue algo repentino que no esperaba, hubiera preferido tener tiempo para preparar el plan antes de llegar hasta el genetista indio, pero las cosas se adelantado y el propio científico había tropezado en su camino, como caído del cielo. Cómo lo había encontrado era algo que aún no sabía, o si le había estado buscando o fue simplemente... serendipity.

Por su cara de sorpresa votaría por la última opción, y la exclamación prosiguiente la reafirmaba.

-¡¡Sylar!! - los ojos por poco no se le salían de las órbitas. Se veía totalmente sorprendido y alterado. Sus ojos le brillaban por el miedo.

Se le había acercado unos pasos con una sonrisa ladeada, como harían los amigos que se reencuentran tras mucho tiempo, pero Suresh había retrocedido y en seguida una pistola le apuntaba al pecho, temblorosa. Era una reacción totalmente validada, pero Maya se había interpuesto rápidamente con un grito de angustia.

Sylar rió y Suresh los miró a ambos con rostro desencajado, algo no cuadraba¿verdad?

-Maya, Maya... - le tranquilizó con falsa voz serena que la chica no dudó en creer. - Es un viejo amigo... vosotros le buscabais, es el dr. Suresh, Mohinder Suresh.

El otro cada vez entendía menos, le miraba fijo a los ojos, y él devolvía la mirada con igual intensidad. No habían palabras, algo de dolor y sorpresa por parte de Mohinder, e indiferencia con parte de alivio de Sylar. Al momento la latina se lanzó sobre el asustado indio desconsolada.

Convencerlo de su verdadera falta de poderes fue algo complicado, intentaba ganarse su razonamiento y, lo que antes era la meta asesina de encontrarlo, ahora era simplemente volver a guardar las apariencias. Debía lograr que le creyera y mostrarle que no tenía malas intenciones (simularlas). No perdió los buenos modos que había estado usando durante los últimos días, evitó a toda costa que Mohinder les contara siquiera un pedazo de sus anteriores intenciones, no ahora. Quizás el genetista tampoco quería decírselas, puesto que no había echo más que tres intentos de hablar sobre ello.

La insistencia de Maya también dieron frutos, el científico tomó más interés en ella que en asesino, mientras que el hermano, Alejandro, se mantenía alerta de ambos a todas horas. Habían escogido un bar donde hablar, en Nueva Orleans, donde se habían topado (sí, habían pasado perfectamente la frontera) con él, quien estaba allí por algún motivo. Maya y Mohinder hablaban todo el rato, Alejandro escuchaba las traducciones aceleradas de su hermana y asentía al indio, seguramente le había dado mejor espina que Sylar, Gabriel como le llamaban inocentemente.

Por lo menos, el hijo Suresh había tomado también esa costumbre, Gabriel o Gray le llamaba, siempre con despecho escondido. Él se mantenía ajeno a la conversación, sonriente y picarón, como quien se lo está pasando en grande con los demás.

En algún momento los hermanos los dejaron solos y las cosas cambiaron al momento. El rostro de Mohinder volvió a oscurecerse y sus palabras llenas de rencor y rabia, impotencia.

- Como des un solo indicio de que quieres asesinar a alguien, ...un solo indicio, un pequeño movimiento o un brillo en los ojos... UNO SOLO y te aseguro que terminaré contigo más rápido que en lo que canta un gallo.- arrastraba las palabras y le miraba fieramente, la pistola a su lado siempre.

Gabriel logró hacerle callar para no dejarle seguir, todo eso lo sabía, no era necesario amenazar. O quizás sí.

Le contó lo que le había pasado, desde que se despertó en esa "playa" con esa horrible mujer, sin ningún tipo de poder y con una raja de arriba a abajo del estómago. Su casi inhumana travesía a través de un espeso bosque tropical y el encuentro casual con los gemelos que, casualmente estaban en dirección a Estados Unidos buscando al Dr. Suresh.

- ... esa chica, Maya... me llamó "ángel", se cree que soy un enviado de Dios... cuanta inocencia, es tan incrédula.- le miró fijamente con ojos irónicos, riéndose de la situación y de la simple idea de lo que estaba planteando. El otro no dijo nada, le sostuvo la mirada durante unos instantes y luego pareció reír un poco, tan solo un leve movimiento de labios que en seguida rectificó.

- No te acerques a mí.- y con una última mirada se levanta y se va a la habitación que había elegido como propia.

Él le había contado su nueva vida, no diferente de la anterior basada en engaños, ni tan siquiera podía llamarse vida, pero simplemente ahora era Gabriel Gray, él mismo así lo había elegido. El reloj se había roto, el tiempo se había detenido para Sylar, ya no existía, tan sólo él, Sylar en sí mismo.

De vuelta al engaño, como había simulado ser Zane con Mohinder. Había sido una experiencia muy esclarecedora y divertida, enrolarse bajo la piel de otro, crear alguien con tanta precisión, engañar con ese papel desempeñado, sumergirse en él, como en otro cuerpo diferente con un alma diferente.

Dentro del engaño su ego empieza a perderse, como empezó a creerse Zane de verdad,... y Zane miraba a Mohinder a los ojos, veía en su interior y estaba satisfecho por ser el causante de esa pura emoción en los ojos del inocente. Y Zane era quien recibía esa inocencia, por eso Sylar quería ser Zane y se perdió en él.

Quizás Gabriel Gray volvía a perderse en su rol ahora que volvía a ver esos ojos, porque era el causante de esa rabia en su interior. Sylar estaba perdido en el tiempo, ahora se llamaba Gabriel Gray, pero habían dos, el que creían conocer los hermanos, y el que Mohinder conocía a la perfección, aquel que mezclaba Sylar con Zane.

No podía acercarse a él. Era una orden, y tontamente la cumpliría, era una estupidez. Mohinder sabía que Gabriel intentaría acercarse, soltar bonitas palabras para atontarlo como hizo siendo Zane, hipnotizarlo con su palabra y su fingido encanto. Y ambos sabían que caería en la trampa, por eso le prohibió acercarse.

"Prohibir" no era muy adecuado, realmente ¿quién le prohibía a él hacerlo? Era imposible que tan sólo con la amenaza lograra frenar sus objetivos. "Prohibir" palabra maldita que cuanto más se dice menos se toma en cuenta.

Y el fruto prohibido estaba tras esa puerta en esos instantes, durmiendo seguramente (habían pasado varios pares de horas desde que se encerró allí) quizás no tranquila pero sí profundamente.

La serpiente empezaba a carcomerle la mente que empezaba a nublarse con el deseo de romper esa regla social no pactada y, sin querer hacer frente a las advertencias, entró tras esa puerta sin hacer ruido.

Apenas se veía nada, pero pudo vislumbrar la silueta de la cama a su izquierda, con el cuerpo bajo las mantas. Poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y percibió los rasgos se su rostro sobre la almohada. Sus facciones estaban serenas, ladeado hacia él, le mostraban los párpados caídos sobre sus ojos cansados, pestañas espesas y oscuras sobre la piel bronceada. Los rizos esparcidos sobre su rostro y la almohada, como un sinfín de cabellos morenos y brillantes.

Sus labios sellados y sin rictus, simplemente cerrados, algo secos pero brillantes al fin y al cabo, de vez en cuando se movían ligeramente en el sueño y volvían a su lugar inicial.

Tentadores.

Se acercó unos pasos más sin hacer ruido alguno hasta el borde de la cama y se arrodilló al lado de la cabecera para observarlo con más detalle, todo igual que antes, pero más tentador todavía.

Y la serpiente se ató alrededor de su cuerpo como una segunda piel, y mandó al diablo toda prohibición o amenaza, aunque recibiera toda clase de barbaridades y maldiciones, no le importaba.

Se inclina hacia él hasta llegar a rozar esos labios con los suyos y los besa ligeramente.

Están algo fríos, pero siguen tibios y suaves bajo los suyos, los roza levemente, aperas un pequeño contacto, respirando su aroma de azahar que no sabe de donde proviene, pero sí sabe que todo el indio lo desprende.

Vuelve a besarlos, esta vez manteniendo el contacto unos segundos y nota un estremecimiento en el dormido quien abre a medias los ojos. Se para en seco y no hace ningún movimiento y el recién despertado tarda unos momentos en ver al otro tan cercano a él.

Si hubiera entrado con intenciones de matarlo, no le hubiera sido difícil, teniendo en cuenta la poca capacidad de reacción que demostraba el hindú. Mohinder contuvo la respiración mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos, apenas abiertos, cansados, pero no hizo ningún ademán de darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Gabriel alzó una mano para rozar con sus yemas su rostro suavemente mientras le seguía observando con calma, esperando como pudiera hipnotizar su mente tranquilamente. Aún continuaba sobre sus labios, apenas unos milímetros los separaban para un nuevo contacto.

Los ojos de Mohinder brillaban y podía ver su iris ante los suyos, no decían nada, seguramente apenas distinguía la figura encima suyo, quizás aún estaba soñando y no tenía noción de la realidad. Se alejó lentamente y por ello algo más de claridad iluminó su cara, entonces el dormido sí le reconoció.

-¡Qué...!

Gabriel le tapó la boca con la mano acallando su voz y le indicó con un dedo que no dijera nada, tan sólo debía mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-Shhhht... Mohinder.- le susurró encima de sus labios al retirar la mano, y le besó de nuevo, esta vez lamiendo ligeramente mientras seguía mirándolo. La mirada se tranquilizó, como fruto de un hechizo y sus labios empezaron a responder al atrevimiento.

Visto que no oponía resistencia Gabriel se aventuró a seguir acariciando sus pómulos, mientras con los otros dedos se enredaba en esos mechones esparcidos por doquier. Una mano salió de debajo de las colchas hasta agarrar su brazo presionando levemente, apenas un toque, y en seguida subió hasta su nuca indicándole que podía ahondar más.

Separó con la lengua sus labios cerrados aún y lentamente fue violando el espacio en su interior. Encontró la otra lengua que palpó a la invasora y empezó una danza lasciva entre ambas, que ocupaban sus labios besándose cada vez con más pasión.

Se levantó de su lado y se subió a la cama para tener mejor acceso a su cuerpo, que despojó de las sábanas en un momento. La imagen del hindú en camiseta y bóxers lo excitó y sonrió picarón. Sin soltar sus labios acarició su cuello bajándo hasta su pecho y su abdomen, introduciéndola bajo la camiseta y acariciando el cuerpo de Mohinder. El otro había cerrado los ojos sonrojado y él le veía, maravillado. Empezó a besar su cuello mientras seguía acariciando todo cuando llegaba a sus manos, ya ambas bajo la ropa, mientras una estimulaba los pezones la otra trazaba círculos por todo el torso.

- ... Mohinder.

Empezaba a gemir levemente, y eso le excitaba sobremanera. La sangre empezaba a hervirle y un bulto en sus pantalones le indicaba que estaba todo era más que agradable. Dejó su erección en su sitio y se concentró en retirarle la camiseta por la cabeza sin ninguna dificultad, y sus labios pudieron seguir bajando hasta sus pezones, torturándolos con pasión.

El indú soltó un gemido cuando una de sus manos palparon su miembro por encima de la última prenda que le quedaba, él también empezaba a despertar y Gabriel sonrió ante eso. Volvió a reclamar sus labios en un apasionado beso mientras su mano se introducía bajo los bóxers, masajeado su sexo lentamente. Notaba los gemidos ahogados en el beso y su corazón había empezado a ir con un ritmo acelerado, todo era tan placentero. Soltando sus labios y su erección un momento se quitó la camiseta que llevaba y súbito después volvió a los pezones sonrosados. Mohinder respiraba con dificultad con la mente ida, apenas salida del sueño para entrar en el mundo de los placeres incomprendidos y prohibidos.

Saboreó toda su piel y besó cada rincón de ella, jugueteó con el ombligo y notó como la piel se estremecía ante el toque, seguramente tenía cosquillas.

Siguió bajando hasta llegar a las caderas y sin pensárselo se introdujo el miembro ya erecto en su boca. Mohinder acentuó los tenues gemidos, que cada vez más penetraban en la mente de Gabriel como el sonido más bello nunca escuchado. Empezó a moverse lentamente, lamiendo todo su sexo, y el científico se aferró a las sábanas y movió un poco las caderas buscando más rapidez, y él se la dio. Jugueteó con el capuchón mordisqueando y lamiendo.

Su propia erección prominente le dolía dentro de los pantalones, pidiendo a gritos ser liberada y atendida como debía ser, el dolor y la fricción estaban por terminar con su salud mental así que dejó su trabajo unos momentos para deshacerse de los pantalones y bóxers por igual ante la atenta mirada de Mohinder, que en algún momento había abierto los ojos y le observaba con deseo.

Volvió a sus labios con avidez, las manos del otro rodeaban su cintura juntando ambos cuerpos desnudos haciendo que las erecciones se rozaran enviando oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo, ahogando los gemidos que morían en sus labios rojos ya de ser besados con tanta pasión.

Una mano bajó a masajear la erección del Suresh quien empezaba a murmurar por lo bajo y a gemir más audiblemente. Si seguía así terminaría corriéndose y él no podía permitirlo, ya que lo mejor estaba por llegar, así que la abandonó para atender a la suya propia, que estaba casi en el mismo estado, lubricándola con su propia saliva.

-Ah... Gabriel...

Era un gemido de suplica, fue él quien buscó sus labios esta vez, y sus brazos le abrazaban con fuerza, acariciándole la espalda y bajando hacia sus nalgas que agarró con ímpetu. Abrió las piernas para que el neoyorquino se acomodara mejor encima suyo, alzó las caderas buscando más contacto. Unos dedos se colaron en los labios de Mohinder y él los lamió uno a uno y seguidamente los notó bajando pecho abajo, hasta sus caderas y descendiendo hasta el orificio.

-Gabriel... por favor...- su voz ronca por el placer, suspirando en su boca. La desesperación empezaba a ser visible en su voz y sus ojos dilatados se perdían en las orbes del otro. Le pidió permiso con la mirada, y no fue necesaria una respuesta, ya la veía. Introdujo un dedo en su interior lentamente, el cuerpo se tensó ante la intromisión. Lo besó para tranquilizarlo mientras seguía con las miradas conectadas. Se aventuró a mover el dedo en su interior, era estrecho y cálido y era rechazado por propia física, pero él introdujo el segundo dedo. Con la otra mano acarició su rostro y su cuello, sus labios bajaron hasta su oreja y lamió y mordisqueó el lóbulo mientras susurraba y ronroneaba.

-Mohinder... eres hermoso.- besó tras la oreja.- ...mi Mohinder. Quiero que seas mío...mío...

El tercer dedo estaba junto a los demás, estimulando la entrada y preparándola para lo que vendría a continuación. Mohinder gemía y se vendría en cualquier momento, gotas de sudor perlaban su piel y sus labios buscaron los de Gabriel quien aceptó gustoso. Retiró los dedos y alzó un poco las rodillas del hindú y colocó su miembro sobre la entrada y esperó el asentimiento. Y lo recibió.

-...Hazlo...

Presionó lentamente y se deslizó en su interior con algo de dificultad. Mohinder se tensó y una punzada de dolor le llegó desde la espalda, pero Gabriel se dio cuenta y le mimó dándole besos, tranquilizándolo hasta que recobró la respiración y sus músculos se relajaron, rodeó con sus piernas las caderas del pálido indicando que podía continuar.

Y así lo hizo. Salió casi por completo y volvió a penetrarlo con mejor ángulo. Mohinder era tan estrecho que la presión estaba por terminar con él. Era lo mejor que había sentido nunca. Volvió a entrar fuertemente en su cuerpo y escuchó con delicia los gemidos que volvían a brotar de los labios del moreno. El dolor empezaba a desaparecer y su miembro empezaba a tocar el mismo lugar una vez tras otra, el lugar que llevaba a Mohinder al delirio. Espasmos de placer hundían ambos cuerpos, y el del hindú empezaba a temblar, claro síntoma de lo que se avecinaba. Gabriel tomó la olvidada erección y la masajeó, presionando evitando que se corriera antes de tiempo.

-¡Ah...¡No...!

El miembro le empezaba a doler, y la imposibilidad de venirse estaba martilleándole dentro la mente del Suresh quien, para desfogarse, mordió los labios de Gabriel con un arrebato de lujuria. Los movimientos en su interior habían llegado a una velocidad vertiginosa que tambaleaba todo su cuerpo, cada vez más potentes y más penetrantes, los músculos se tensaban ahogando el miembro del superior quien dejó libre la que tenía en su mano, masturbándola las últimas veces.

-Mohinder...- le murmuró como pudo, el placer aplacaba su voz.- ...te amo, mi Mohinder.

Mohinder abrió desmesuradamente los ojos en un momento de lucidez, sorprendido ante la declaración, pero el placer volvió a nublarle la vista y los sentidos y no pudo más que volver a gemir.

-!Ah...¡Gabriel...! ...mi ángel...

Tensándose todo su cuerpo y con un alarido ahogado dentro de su amante, Mohinder se vino entre los dos cuerpos con el ansiado orgasmo.

La presión alrededor del miembro de Gabriel le hizo enloquecer y con un par de brutales embestidas más se corrió en su interior. Ojos entrecerrados, piel sudorosa, labios besándose lentamente, hilillos de saliva entre sus labios. Intentaron normalizar la respiración tras el brutal orgasmo.

Las piernas volvieron a bajarse sobre la cama apenas sin fuerzas y los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Las manos de Gabriel sosteniéndose sobre el colchón para evitar aplastarlo con su peso. Besó su rostro tiernamente, saboreando las saladas gotas de sudor.

Salió de su interior aún escuchando el sonido de queja del otro, se acomodó a su lado en la cama. Su corazón le iba a mil, había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida. El placer más grande, y la tentación más gustosa que jamás había probado. Lo besó tiernamente y así se durmió el otro, a su lado, desnudo y sudoroso, con sus cabellos esparcidos sobre la almohada y sus labios entreabiertos, más hermoso que como lo había encontrado al entrar en la habitación.

Con sumo cuidado se levantó evitando hacer movimientos bruscos, lo tapó y recogiendo su ropa esparcida salió de la habitación que olía a sexo.

Le había hecho el amor. Estaba seguro de ello. Lo que había empezado por una travesura, el deseo de probar el fruto prohibido, había terminado en amor. Y estaba seguro que Mohinder también le había devuelto amor, estaba en sus ojos, en sus palabras y en sus gemidos. Sus besos habían sido ardientes y llenos de sentimiento. ¿Podía entender eso? Estaba contento, feliz, impresionado. Nunca hubiera imaginado eso, había esperado siempre palabras de rechazo por su parte, miradas de odio, y un cuerpo que le daba la espalda.

El hecho de haberlo despertado para hacerle el amor no le daba el más mínimo remordimiento, es más, se alegraba de haberlo hecho, estaba muy satisfecho y contento. Pero...

¿Y Mohinder? Le había despertado, su mente estaba aún en un sueño cuando empezaron a besarse, se había dejado llevar por él, aún por sobre de todo lo ocurrido, había respondido a sus atenciones y le había pedido sin palabras que lo tomara. ¿Recordaría todo eso al despertarse, o sólo recordaría que habían tenido sexo? Quizás esos sentimientos que le había dado eran fruto de una pasión desconocida, una lujuria escondida que salió a flor de piel gracias a sus atenciones¿pero... recordaría las miradas de amor que le había dado¿Cómo había gemido su nombre hasta la saciedad y se había corrido en sus manos mientras se besaban?

Quizás el rechazo de la mañana sería un justo castigo por haber probado el fruto que le había sido prohibido y que él había tomado como suyo. Se lo merecería, había invadido su intimidad y había tomado ese terreno virgen que seguramente era muy importante para el hindú, sabía que los hindúes eran muy reticentes a esas cosas... quizás había faltado en su respeto...

Pero en el fondo, dentro de Sylar, no le importaba. Le había hecho el amor, y amor sería lo que sentía por el joven profesor Suresh. Deseaba que las cosas quedaran en paces, sería difícil, pero quizás...

Eran las ocho de la mañana y Mohinder salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la ducha. Al salir Gabriel estaba en la sala de estar de la habitación del motel mirando por la ventana, éste se giró a verle y el tiempo pareció pararse.

¿Qué ocurriría? Gabriel tragó saliva nervioso. Mohinder intentaba leer en sus ojos, terminó sonriendo.

La mirada de Mohinder lo decía todo. Recordaba las palabras amables, las caricias, los besos llenos de amor, y todo su cuerpo siendo poseído por el otro. Y Gabriel supo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a él, el hindú habló primero.

-...¿Me amas?

Se lo había revelado anoche, justo cuando él mismo lo había entendido, se lo había dicho con toda sinceridad empujado por el delirio y el placer.

- Sí.

Mohinder le observó curioso, seguramente estaría pensando mil cosas a la vez, mil excusas por las que eso no podría ser, que sería imposible. Seguramente intentaba ordenar todos los problemas de mayor a menor para mostrar que aquella relación podía ser mucho más que tremendamente complicada.

-... creo que yo te amo a ti, mi ángel.

Y la palabra 'ángel' nunca había sonado tan bella en labios de nadie, ahora que iban dirigidas a él con todo el amor en ella. Sería el ángel de Mohinder tanto como quisiera. Sellaron el pacto no pronunciado con un leve roce de labios que lo decía todo. Debían marcharse.

**FIN**

Servidora sangra por la nariz Oh dios mío!!!! pedazo Lemon!!! que hermoso me ha quedado... orgullosa de sí misma

Espero que os haya gustado.

Atte.

**Angie**

**Orchi**

**LadyVoldie**


End file.
